The present invention relates to a press for continuously producing a band-like article, such as a conveyor belt, a wood-chip board, etc.; the press includes circulating, endless molding or curing bands which sandwich the pressed article between them, and which can be adjusted relative to one another via the pressure effect of roller bodies; the press also includes flexible enclosing strips which are disposed on both sides of the article, are in direct contact with the side edges of the latter, and move along with the article.
The following enclosing strips, which are used in rotary drum and also in continuous plate presses, delimit the width of the available press space in conformity to the width dimensions of the pressed article, which changes from case to case; as a result, the enclosing strips result in straight and sharp-edged side surfaces. The flexible enclosing strips, which are generally comprised of multi-layered, rubberized plies, are customarily unwound from stationary rolls and, without being driven, are drawn into the press along with the article which is to be pressed or cured. The precise distance between the enclosing strips is adjusted and determined ahead of time in special guide devices disposed ahead of the press.
It is an object of the present invention, by means of a novel guidance of the enclosing strips, to reliably preclude errors in alignment of the strips relative to one another, and to even preclude slight deviations of the strips from their linear travel within the press space, with the end effect being to guarantee a precisely formed, improved working product of high uniformity.